Tornado outbreak of May 22, 2020
On May 22, 2020, a large and destructive tornado outbreak took place in the central and southern Plains states. 76 tornadoes occurred in a nine hour span, many of which were significant, long-tracked, and deadly. Two EF5 tornadoes occurred: one striking Belle Plaine, Kansas, and one striking Ponca City, Oklahoma. There were numerous EF3 and EF4 tornadoes, as well, with one extremely high-end EF4 moving through the Wichita, Kansas suburbs and striking Andover. This outbreak would be followed by another outbreak sequence in the central and southern Plains a week later, in which similar areas were yet again struck by tornadoes. Meteorological synopsis Preceding severe weather A moderate risk had been issued for May 21 in western Oklahoma and southwest Kansas, as a shortwave rotated around the main trough and over the Plains. However, the timing of the shortwave was a bit too late, and the cap held strong over most of the region during the afternoon and evening, preventing any significant severe weather from occurring; the event on May 21 busted. While some storms did eventually develop shortly after sunset, they were high-based, producing mainly large hail and strong wind gusts, and didn't last more than a few hours before dissipating. The lack of overnight convection, however, allowed for strong moisture advection on the morning of May 22, as well as a completely clean warm sector. This likely contributed to the heightened severity of the event on May 22. May 22 A powerful trough moved from the west coast towards the central United States in the days leading up to the event, and it set the stage for a large severe weather outbreak. The event was forecast days in advance by the SPC, with a risk area outlined with the day 6 outlook. On the day of the event, the SPC upgraded the moderate risk they had in place the day before to a high risk for tornadoes from north Oklahoma into central Kansas, with a moderate risk for tornadoes extending into southern Nebraska. A strong surface low had formed and was positioned in northwest Kansas. The dryline extended from the surface low down into southwest Oklahoma, and a warm front was draped across much of the southern half of Nebraska. Given the impressive dynamics, with a 110+ knot jet streak nosing into the risk area, as well as a very strong low level jet, shear was very strong. 0-1 km SRH values were up to 300m2/s2 and 0-3km SRH values reached 700m2/s2 in some spots. Hodographs were textbook; they were very curved and exhibited the strong shear and potential for violent tornadoes nicely. Temperatures reached the mid 80°s, with dew points in the low 70°s throughout the warm sector. The cap began to erode by noon, and storms developed around 2:00 PM CDT. A PDS tornado watch was issued for much of the high risk area, with >95% chance of 2+ tornadoes, and a 90% of a significant tornado. There were two main areas where supercells with tornadoes developed: the dryline from central Kansas into central Oklahoma, and the warm front in extreme southern Nebraska. By 3:00 PM numerous tornadoes were ongoing, and the outbreak continued until just before midnight. One particular group of three supercells in south-central Kansas produced numerous significant tornadoes, including an EF5 that impacted Belle Plaine and an EF4 which struck Andover, closely paralleling the path of the 1991 Andover tornado. The strongest tornado of the outbreak struck Ponca City, Oklahoma, with damage ranging well into the EF5 category. Several other tornadoes occurred, many from the same parent supercells, as most discrete cells were cyclical, producing numerous significant tornadoes. In all, the outbreak produced six violent tornadoes (4 EF4, 2 EF5), and is just the seventh day in since 1950 with multiple (E)F5 tornadoes. The outbreak is unique in that many of the significant tornadoes had very long paths, sometimes over fifty miles in length, which is fairly rare (but not unheard of) in Great Plains tornado outbreaks. 46 people died in the event, and the damages totaled almost $4 billion. Tornado Statistics '''' Confirmed tornadoes May 22 Event Notable Tornadoes Ponca City—Kaw City, Oklahoma Incredibly long-track and devastating EF5 tornado. The tornado initially began in a field east of Enid and moved northeast. It rapidly intesified and did EF3 damage to a home south of Breckenridge. It then did damage to wind turbines. EF3 damage occured to four homes north of Garber, as they were left with only interior walls standing or were flattened. The tornado moved into open fields and widened to about a mile wide at this point. Chasers noted that it exhibited violent motion, and ground-scouring occurred with a narrow trench of soil about 8 inches deep being ripped up. Trees in the area were completely debarked. It continued northeast and came to Billings, where it intensified to a high-end EF4. Several homes were left as piles of rubble and in a few cases partially swept away. Extreme wind rowing of debris occurred northeast of town, and grass was scoured to the bare soil. As the tornado crossed I-35, a car was thrown 800 yards and crushed, killing the occupant. All that remained of the vehicles mangled frame, and the remainder of it was never found. The tornado turned a bit more north and then back to its northeasterly course. As it crossed Salt Fork and the Arkansas River, more trees were snapped and completely debarked. A few trees were reduced to debarked stumps. A tornado emergency was issued as it approached Ponca City. On the west side of town, numerous homes were swept away completely—some of which had extensive anchor bolting—and an EF5 rating was applied to many of them. Pavement was scoured from roads. Now at peak intensity, it went through the town center. The scope of the damage was extreme, as numerous buildings were reduced to rubble or swept away, and several buildings sustained EF5 damage. Vehicles were thrown hundreds of yards and in some cases crushed beyond recognition and wrapped around debarked trees. More homes sustained EF4 to EF5 damage on the east side. Debris was very finely granulated and wind rowing of debris was intense. In eight cases, the slab foundations of homes either buckled or were partially swept away. High-velocity debris impacts tore out large chunks of asphalt from a road and left large divots in a field. More large and well-built homes showed EF3 to EF4 damage before the wedge crossed East Lake Ponca. Violent motion and horizontal vortices were seen by chasers. More ground scouring and tree debarking occured as the tornado approached Kaw City, where three more homes were swept away at EF5 strength. It then entered very rural areas, and the only damage done was ground scouring. The small town of Foraker took a direct hit, and every building in town took EF2 to EF3 damage. It didn't damage any more structures until crossing into Kansas. Many buildings in Elgin sustained EF4 damage. One well-constructed home was swept away with debris pushed about 100 yards from the foundation, but damage was only rated high-end EF4 there as the vehicles at the home weren't moved far and shrubs weren't denuded. Past Elgin, it began gradually turning north. It contracted in size, and did EF2 damage to trees and outbuildings. It passed northwest of Peru, turned due north, and weakened 2 hours and 45 minutes after touching down. It tracked 102.5 miles, killed 17 people, and did almost $2 billion in damages. It is considered among many one of the most violent tornadoes ever recorded, along with the New Albany, Ohio EF5 which occurred earlier In the year. Belle Plaine, Kansas Extremely violent and devastating EF5 wedge tornado. The tornado began in fields north of Freeport and moved into Argonia where EF2 to EF3 damage occured to most buildings in the center of town. It grew to just over a mile wide and turned slightly right as it moved through rural areas north-central Sumner County. Chasers noted extremely intense motion and horizontal vorticies with the tornado. A large, well-built home south of Riverdale was completely swept away, earning an EF5 rating. A tornado emergency was issued as the tornado moved into Belle Plaine. Incredible damage took place as several homes were flattened or swept away. Two dozen homes sustained EF5 damage, as well as the post office and library in town. A car was thrown 400 yards and crushed beyond recognition. Debris was finely granulated, wind-rowing was extreme, and six people were killed. The tornado left town and did EF4 damage to a home on E 100th Avenue. The tornado shrunk to about half a mile wide and did EF5 damage to a home on N Weber Road, which was swept away. It crossed the Arkansas River and debarked several trees completely, some of which were reduced to stumps. High-end EF3 damage occured to two homes on N River Road before it moved into very rural areas again. Intense ground scouring occured. Eventually the tornado came to a residential area south of Douglass where EF3 to low-end EF4 damage was noted. It began to turn north and produced EF2 damage before ending a few miles east of Douglass. Andover, Kansas Extremely high-end EF4 tornado. Began near Oatville at 6:29 PM, and began moving northeast. Rapidly intensified to a high-end EF3 as it crossed I-235 and moved into subdivisions in Southwest Wichita, where a few homes were flattened. Four homes on W 30th Street sustained EF4 damage, being reduced to rubble. An industrial complex sustained EF2 to EF3 damage. As the tornado crossed the Arkansas River, a tornado emergency was issued. Intensified to a high-end EF4 with estimated wind speeds of 190 mph as it went through South City. Numerous homes were flattened or partially swept away, and dozens were injured. The tornado continued northeast doing widespread EF3 to EF4 damage. It neared a mile wide adding to the extent of the devastation. The tornado strengthened and did borderline EF5 damage to two homes in Park Meadows, both of which properly anchored and completely swept away, and then took a bit more of a northeastern track and moved into the north side of Andover. Near EF5 damage occured again, and wind speeds were estimated at just under 200 mph. Several well-built homes were partially or completely swept clean leaving only their slab foundations left, but contextual discrepancies prevented a rating higher than EF4. The tornado turned back to an east-northeasterly track into rural areas, where extreme wind rowing of debris was noted as well as some ground scouring. Trees in the path were debarked. The tornado dissipated near I-35 south of Towanda. It had a max width of just under a mile and damages totaled about $1 billion. The EF4 rating is disputed by some, as it could have been rated higher. It was spawned by the middle of the three intense supercells in south central Kansas. Lebo—Melvern, Kansas Very long-tracked and violent tornado. Damage was minimal until the tornado did EF3 damage to homes northwest of Olpe. Some ground scouring occured as the tornado passed through areas southwest of Neosho Rapids. The tornado attained peak intensity when the town of Lebo took at direct hit. Damage there was rated high-end EF4, as several homes and businesses were destroyed. A few poorly anchored homes were swept away. Two people died in Lebo. A tornado emergency was issued and the town of Melvern took a direct hit soon after. Ten homes were flattened at EF4 strength. Debris from the town fell from the sky in Topeka some time later. It weakened significantly and narrowed to about 100 yards wide, and eventually dissipated west of Ottawa. The tornado was spawned by the Cunningham-Sedgwick supercell. Category:Outbreaks Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Violent Outbreaks Category:Oklahoma Tornadoes Category:Kansas Tornadoes Category:Nebraska Tornadoes Category:Deadly Outbreaks Category:Long Track Tornadoes Category:Costly Tornadoes Category:Costly Outbreaks